


Джим и Джек

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [15]
Category: Tin Star (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Involuntary Drug Use (mention), M/M, Psychiatric Clinics, Special Service, Virginity, WTF Kombat 2021, Недобровольное употребление наркотиков (упоминание), Пре-канон, Психиатрическая клиника (упоминание), Сексуальная девственность, Спецслужбы, алкоголь, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: У Джима есть друг. Джим пока лично с ним не знаком, но за этого друга все почему-то уже Джима бьют.
Relationships: Jack Devlin James/Angela Worth, Jack Devlin/Angela Worth/James "Jim" Worth, Jack Devlin/James "Jim" Worth, James "Jim" Worth/Angela Worth, Джек Девлин/Анджела Ворт, Джек Девлин/Анджела Ворт/Джим Ворт, Джек Девлин/Джим Ворт, Джим Ворт/Аджела Ворт
Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132886
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Джим и Джек

**Author's Note:**

> — диссоциативное расстройство личности, провалы в памяти, тройничок за кадром, намёки на селфцест

В Америке говорят: что было в Вегасе, остаётся в Вегасе.  
Джим просыпается утром. Башка разламывается, во рту сортир, солнце похоже на разлитое растительное масло — скользкое, липкое и как бы его убрать к чёртовой матери!  
Джим вчера впервые в жизни попробовал бухло. Он студент, отличник, вчера гремела вечеринка, он на вписке наконец-то лишился девственности — алкогольной, да. Хотелось надеяться, что и сексуальной, но женщины рядом в постели не было. Возможно, стоило понюхать свои шмотки — вдруг пахнут свежими нежными духами, но пока вокруг воняло только перегаром. Джим накрыл губы рукой и подышал открытым ртом в ладонь. Ох, бля. Надо купить упаковку мятной жвачки и положить в кармашек к одинокому квадратику презика.  
Кстати, о презике — тоже разочаровывает. Упаковка целая, блестящая, даже не надорвана. Ну твою мать.  
Голова гудит, солнце раздражает, звуки бьют по вискам — тиканье часов на столике, бегущие шаги на лестничной площадке, дребезжание старого ржавого стояка, бодрый слив унитаза, вода из-под крана.  
Джим вообще-то думал, что бухать — весело, задорно и очень по-взрослому. Его приятели, когда узнали, что он даже пиво ни разу не пробовал, страшно перевозбудились. И стесняющийся Джим стал звездой вечеринки. Гвоздём программы — посвятить в неведомый классный мир новичка.  
Джим помнит ряд стопок, которые перед ним поставили. Янтарных, мерцающих, манящих. Помнит — было и в охотку, и страшно. Но первый стаканчик опрокинул в себя недрогнувшей рукой.  
Сразу к носу поплыли сосиски и гренки — закусить. Давай, жуй! Не робей! Всё нормально! Молодец!  
Он послушно откусил и того и этого и принял второй протянутый стакан уже решительней. Даже повеселев. Ничего не произошло. Только на глазах проступили слёзы, да глотку выжгло. А так — чего тут страшного.  
Он не был из религиозной семьи, чтобы так опасаться алкоголя. Он был — давно, в детстве, — эпилептиком. Его роняло в падучей, до пузырящейся пены на губах, скручивало приступами. Лечили долго, стоял на учёте. А потом прошло — как отрезало. То ли лекарства помогли — пил вместе с витаминами на завтрак, то ли стресс отпустил — родители наконец развелись, и дома стало тихо, без криков, злобы и звуков ударов, которые Джима до дрожи пугали, то ли организм справился. Перерос и стал сильнее внутренней червоточины. Джим с третьего класса не вспоминал о проблеме. И из медицинской карточки её вычеркнули. Здоров, бодр, энергичен.  
Но выпить — впервые решился только сейчас. Студент, отличник, девственник.  
И вроде всё нормально. Только в голове крутится мысль про Вегас, как шарманка. А Джим ничего не помнит о прошлом вечере. Чем хвастаться, чего стыдиться? Ни одного воспоминания, ни дурного, ни заебатого, — как отрезало.  
Джим находит на столе чужой ботинок с грязными шнурками и чужой кошелёк — с карточками и баблом. Чьи — не опознаёт, откуда — понятия не имеет.  
Он набирает номер контактного центра на обратной стороне карточки, морщится от звука клавиш. И от гудков. И от бойкой скороговорки оператора. Зачитывает фамилию на блестящем пластике, просит заблокировать и обещает принести потеряшку в банк.  
В холодильнике пусто и нет ничего, что может помочь. Джим плохо соображает, что надо делать при похмелье — ни разу с ним не сталкивался.  
В итоге просто лакает воду из-под крана, забыв, где кружка.  
Надо бы позвонить приятелям и выведать, что вообще было, только ненавязчиво и весело. Чтобы не проколоться, что слетел со второй стопки начисто.  
Звонок в дверь дрелью пробуравливает мозги. Джим открывает.  
И с порога получает удар в челюсть: ах ты, мразь!  
Студент, отличник и золотой парень падает вверх тормашками.  
Кажется, бухло — его прямой билет в Вегас.

Джим просыпается утром и почему-то с полным ощущением, что глаза открыл в Америке, в отеле, после разнесённого в щепы казино.  
Это странно, потому что он дома, в Лондоне, и у него просто похмелье.  
Да и синяк, оставленный неделю назад от заводилы вечеринки, прошёл. Джим слепо щупает своё лицо. Вроде нормально, ни с кем снова не поссорился. Тогда вот сшиблись, помирились, и его снова пригласили на клёвый сейшн, в компанию.  
И он выпил.  
Дождь похож на узкие штыки дротиков — стучит по окну, впивается в мозжечок. Джим зарывается под подушку и засыпает как сурок.  
Почему у китайцев путешествие на Запад — обретение знаний и мудрости, а у него — заканчивается Вегасом?

После пар его поджидают.  
И он дерётся.  
Ему говорят: ну ты, блядь, Джек!  
А он сипит: я Джим.  
Костяшки разбиты, из ноздрей течёт тёплое, на губах солёное. У всех. Джим не собирается лебезить ботаником, заучкой, отличником — и смиренно принимать удары.  
Ему говорят, зажимая расквашенные носы: не Джек? А похож!  
Он отвечает: нахер идите!  
Ему обидно, больно и унизительно. Он ничего не сделал. А бьют за другого чувака. Не разобравшись. Обознавшись. Суки.  
И он дерётся ещё жестче и злее, сатанея на глазах. Пока не остаётся один.  
Пиджак подран, манжеты заляпаны чужой кровью, ноги подгибаются, его трясёт. Джим падает на четвереньки — и его выворачивает наизнанку.  
Он боится, что сейчас свалит эпилепсией, которой не было десяток лет, но мир прежний. Джим не теряет сознание, его не роняет лицом в блевоту.  
Всё в порядке, насколько возможно, а Вегас шумит за океаном.

Джим больше не пьёт. И дураку понятно, что после бухла у него проблемы с контролем и памятью.  
Джим свеж, гладко выбрит и пахнет одеколоном. В кармане начатая пачка мятной жвачки — не пустеет.  
Через несколько недель Джиму кажется, что он всё-таки дурак. Вместо того, чтобы завязать себя в узел целибата, для начала стоило выяснить, где и с какого момента начинается Вегас, его кураж и казино. И вот на этом пределе канатоходцем держаться.  
Джим садится дома на выходных, запирает дверь и медленно наливает себе стопку. Не виски. Для начала — пива. Перед ним стоит в ряд несколько бутылок — от светлого лёгкого «Портера» до убойного «Джека Дэниэлса». Пиво, вино, коньяк, виски. Проверка будет цивилизованной — по восходящему градусу.  
Джим примеривается к стопке, как к первой подростковой дрочке; неумело, коряво и ожидая, что в любой момент застукают.  
В блокноте ставит галочки — всё хорошо, всё хорошо, всё хо.

Утром солнце похоже на мёд — такое же золотое и тягучее. На соседней подушке спит девушка.  
Голая.  
Джим проверяет под одеялом себя — без трусов. И простынь. Ох, вау! Неважно, что ни хрена не помнит, ни лица, ни имени, Вегас удался.  
Девушка печёт ему на завтрак блинчики. Джим сидит за столом и называет её «зайкой» и «дорогушей». Ему и стыдно, и — распирает гордость. Она говорит: ты такой классный! Она не жалуется, что секс не удался.  
Он справился, охуенчик, в постели у него стоит.  
Хотя хотелось бы подробностей. Каковы женская грудь на ощупь и мягкость тела под ладонями, что чувствуешь, впервые целуясь, и — ну, погружаясь в трепещущее алчущее лоно? А вот хрен тебе, Джим. В блокноте обрывается запись «всё хо», а потом пробуждение мужчиной.  
Ну подстава.  
Но Джима всё равно распирает. Он хорош, он крут, и его кормят блинчиками за доставленный шикарный оргазм.  
Кто ещё таким похвастается, теряя девственность?

Он выбивает у неё номер телефона, и они встречаются ещё месяц. Джим ни капли в рот. И погружается в пучины крутых ощущений и растущей самоуверенности. «Зайка» так и остаётся «зайкой». А он схитрил — в следующее свидание в постели предложил: а давай как в прошлый раз? Только как будто я не помню, а ты м-медсестра.  
Заикание вышло бы палевным, но она уже включилась в игру. И всю его неловкость, волнение и косолапость объяснила для себя этим.  
Я как будто с амнезией, а ты мне как бы помогаешь.  
Джим прокладывал дорожку поцелуев по белому нежному телу, а внутри своего сознания — закладывал кирпичами наглухо окно в Вегас.  
Он справится, нахер это чёрное беспамятство!

Он проснулся утром без Зайки. И его прямо с кровати стошнило на пол. Он еле встал. Его шатало. Он знал, что не пил. Ничего не было. Ничего. Он не собирался, не думал даже. Что за фигня…  
Город выдохнул в лицо серым удушающим туманом. По прогнозам, над Темзой собирался снег.  
Джим доволокся до ванной и упал в неё, открутив ледяной вентиль. Ему было плохо до рвоты. Голова не болела — её просто снесло, над шеей торчал обрезанный корень. Торчал в желтоватый, пятнами, потолок — бессмысленно и беспощадно.  
На руках синяки, на запястьях ссадины, фаланги — с бурыми корочками. Джим отрешённо лизнул костяшки. Соль и медь.  
На столе на кухне нашёл записку: «Не выходи сегодня и завтра. А потом вызови меня».  
Почерк был знакомый. Только более круглый и широкий — сам Джим писал как курица лапой, судорожными короткими рывками.  
А тут плавный и свободный, как если бы Джима не мучили половину детства судороги и приступы эпилепсии.  
Джим сел на табурет и задумался: кого — «меня»?  
У него есть тайный друг? Он с кем-то скорешился во время пьянок? До такой степени, что тот вхож в его дом и оставляет записки для похмельного утра?  
Джим положил бумажку в карман, сжевал аспирин, насосался рассола, напился чаю и потащился в университет. Опухший и вялый.  
После первой пары бахнул бутылочку пива на опохмел — теперь он знал, чем лечиться и как.  
И протрезвел ночью с новой запиской в руках:  
«Я же тебе сказал — не выходи без меня. Идиот».  
В квартире царил густой чернильный полумрак. На ночник намотана рубашка. Света — только чтобы прочитать круглые уверенные буквы и не потеряться в темноте.  
Джим обыскал все углы. Никого не нашёл.  
Под веками пульсировало. На костяшках свежая кровь. Поверх корочек — то есть, не своя.  
Джим нацарапал ручкой прыгающим почерком: «Ты, блядь, кто?». И положил записку у изголовья под лампочку.  
Утром она была та же. Никто не тронул за ночь, не пришёл.

И через два дня тоже. Джим всё же послушался и затаился в норке, не высовывая нос.  
Разбитые руки поджили, ссадины на запястьях побледнели. Джим рассматривал их крайне внимательно, пытаясь понять — во что он так вляпался? Его вязали? Это след от наручников? Его скрутила полиция, а он вывернулся и съебал? Вряд ли сам. Помог Джек? При этом ободрав с Джима кожу, будто с палки кору.  
Потом надоело сидеть дома. Ни друзей, ни врагов. Ни агрессивных козлов, ни новых записок. Херня собачья. Розыгрыш.  
Он сложил тетради и потащился на лекции. За день очень устал — дёргался всю дорогу и на каждый шорох, обшаривал глазами машины и коридоры. Ждал, что встретит или увидит… кого?  
Джим вышел, Джим здесь.  
А Джека нет.

Джим пишет: «Когда придешь, разбуди меня».  
Джим пишет: «Давай встретимся без бухла».  
Джим признаётся: «Я тебя не помню, дружище».  
На последнее получает короткий ответ: «О».  
Почти как «всё хо», а дальше белая линия.  
«Я тебя знаю? — настаивает Джим. — Ты мне помогаешь? Как тебя зовут? Как мы познакомились?»  
Тишина.  
Джим думает — сошёл с ума. Пишу записки самому себе. Пора к психиатру. Где набраться смелости.  
Он опросил всех знакомых — и пару раз в разговорах всплывал Джек. А Джим вспомнил давнюю драку за универом — и связал концы.  
Есть парень, на него похожий, одного роста, такой же комплекции. Только более рыжий, наглый, злой. Вообще безбашенный. Нет, Джим не такой. У него и волосы посветлее, и лицо помягче, и походка не такая — ходит, как сутулая собака, а тот развинченный, ебанутый, скорый.  
С Джимом можно договориться, с Джеком нет.  
Джим крутой парень, а Джек — ушлый.  
Джим — человек с принципами и с честью, а его двойник — мама дорогая! Ебанат, сатана, пиздец.  
Не водись с ним, Джим. Не ищи его, нет.  
Джим и не ищет. Он пишет записки:  
«Мы с тобой встретились под пиво? Или под виски?»  
Тишина.  
«Ты был там, когда я кадрил Зайку?»  
Тишина.  
«Джек, почему ты не приходишь, когда я трезв?»  
«Почему ты вообще приходишь и пишешь, у тебя ключи от моей квартиры? Я тебе дал?»  
«Да».  
Через сутки:  
«Ты мне дал».  
Джима почему-то бросает в горячий пот.

Джим привычно ощупывает вслепую лицо. Не избит, не изранен, в порядке.  
Он напоминает самому себе оружие, которое небрежно бросил хозяин. Выстрелило и теперь лежит опустевшее, разряженное, без смазки.  
Он не сомневается, что Джек был здесь. Постель ещё горячая от его тела, его страсти. И не ушёл. Щёку греет спокойным, прерывающимся дыханием с соседней подушки.  
Джим протягивает руку и трогает Джека за локоть, плечо, ухо, зарывается в волосы. Я тебя поймал. Мы набухались, накуролесили, и ты не съебал.  
И перегаром несёт похлеще, чем от меня.  
Джим открывает глаза и видит девушку. Очередную зайку, солнышко и дорогушу.  
С удивлением думает: моя?  
Трогает за упругую голую сиську, проверяет себя и простыню.  
Моя.  
Она просыпается и видит, как он пялится на неё, словно рыбка в аквариуме.  
Он спрашивает её честно: ты кто?  
И получает порцию незнакомого мата.  
Потом он узнаёт — на ирландском. Потом узнаёт: её зовут Энджела. Ангел.  
Она не жарит ему блинчики. А пользуется его зубной щёткой, ходит по квартире голая, собирает разбросанные шмотки и бранится на него, почему он с утра такая мямля?  
Джим не находится с ответом и потому загадочно молчит.  
Её это устраивает, она седлает его, сжимает коленями бёдра и говорит: повторим, что было ночью?  
Он заводит беспроигрышную отмазу — давай притворимся, будто у меня амне…  
И она затыкает ему рот поцелуем. Требовательным, отвязным.  
И фраза «всё хо» в блокноте обрывается без всякого бухла.  
Джиму от неё сносит голову. Она горячая, жадная, ненасытная, кровожадная. У них какое-то садо-мазо, они ебутся, как волк с волчицей, охуенно, свирепо, внахлёст, друг друга поджигая и испепеляя.  
Потом она уходит, а Джим обессиленно думает: какая горячая ирландочка.  
Он бы хотел с ней встретиться снова. Без цветов и кино — голым и раздвинув её ноги.

В туалетной комнате он находит записку на дне ванной: «Дрочи без меня».  
Джим залезает под кран, откручивает вентиль на ледяной напор и лежит, сцепив зубы, трезвея и приходя в себя.  
Белый листок подрагивает сорванным пластырем в наплывающих прозрачных волнах.

В холодильнике морозное пиво, и Джим опохмеляется.  
Он не понимает, откуда в следующую секунду в его руке берётся записка: «Скажи, горячая?», а на обратной стороне зачёркнутое: «Она моя».  
Бутылка пива пустая, а на плите закипает чайник.  
Джим садится на пол и просто орёт. От души.  
На крик стучат соседи — по ржавому старому стояку.

Она приходит снова и снова. Джим заваливает её цветами, ухаживает, как джентльмен.  
Что случилось в Вегасе, принадлежит Вегасу. А он строит свою жизнь и свои отношения. Без Джека.  
Энджела ему дико нравится, ему крышечку свинчивает, он дышать на неё боится и ведёт себя как абсолютно влюблённый идиот.  
Она называет его «Джек», и он смиряется. Молчит и не возражает.  
Она стонет под ним, выгибается, и каждый её миг принадлежит ему, Джиму.  
Он трезв как стёклышко. Он наматывает на кулак её волосы. Он поит её чаем и ищет её трусики под кроватью.  
Никакого Джека, ожесточённо думает по ночам, когда она спит, мило уткнувшись носиком в твёрдое плечо. Сам дрочи в своём аквариуме. Моя жизнь. Мои правила.  
Он хочет сделать ей предложение, и чтобы дети были похожи на неё — такие же светловолосые и красивые.  
Потом она его бросает — «ты сдал». Она знакомилась не с таким. Ты хороший, но давай останемся друзьями?  
Он хороший, ага.  
Он славный.  
С принципами и без разбитых костяшек.  
Он напивается.

Наутро ни солнца, ни дождя, ни тумана. Сплошная хмарь.  
В пузе — ножевая рана, сверху — небрежная нашлёпка из пластыря и бинта.  
Поверхностная, определяет Джим, поскуливая от боли. Тому, кто получил её, всё равно, у него болевой порог высокий, он может терпеть дохрена.  
«Ты кто?» — пишет он на белом листе, царапая ручкой бумагу.  
Вопрос остаётся без ответа, пока через три дня на обезболах Джим не хлебает виски из горла.  
«Ты».  
В кои-то веки Джек отвечает честно, без увёрток. Не то сочувственно скалится, не то откровенно смеётся.  
Джим думает: схожу с ума. И долго, пристально разглядывает себя в зеркало. Словно ожидая, что сейчас отражение замрёт, станет живым, начнёт вести себя как другой, чужой человек.  
Он не знает, что так и будет — но не сейчас, а несколько лет спустя. Эти запертые аквариумы, это перетягивание каната, и вслепую наощупь трогать друг друга в темноте.  
Джек пишет: «Ты меня совсем не помнишь?»  
И Джим отвечает: нет.  
И думает — точно пора к психиатру. Возьми себя за яйца и пиздуй. Твой мозг выжжен. Ты не в порядке. Нужна помощь. Это пиздец.  
Джим царапает стержнем: «Когда напьюсь, оставь, блядь, отчёт, что было. Я хочу знать».  
Он остервенело выводит: что ты там набесоёбил, я не хочу убирать за тобой дерьмо, пошёл нахуй, я нормальный, — а потом просто отрывает нижний исписанный край листа.  
Остаются только первые две фразы. Он напивается тут же, чтобы получить ответ.  
Ночь провала — бездны, демона, затмения — не заставляет долго ждать.  
Он приходит в себя, уткнувшись мордой в стол. Он всегда открывает глаза дома.  
Записка на холодильнике, под круглым магнитом. Широкий свободный почерк.  
«Трахнул тебя. Понравилось».  
И в углу наконец отрывистое: Джек.

Джим хватает себя за задницу. Он не знает, что должен ощущать — боль от ужаса или от розыгрыша. Он чувствует себя как обычно — башка того, перегар даже не ощущается.  
Тело в норме. Правда или неправда?  
Он орёт.  
Соседи стучат по трубам, ржавый стояк глухо сотрясается.

Джим таки сдаётся в психушку. Там он привязан к кровати, ему сонно и спокойно — обколот по макушку транквилизаторами и лекарствами.  
Джек тоже сонный. И ни черта не соображает. Конечно. Джим был настроен серьёзно. Припёрся к психиатру с бухлом. Изложил свою историю и залпом выпил фляжку.  
Чтобы доказать.  
И оказалось, что Джек нихера не согласен лечиться и проходить терапию. Он расквасил морды двум медбратьям, взял в заложники психиатра — милейшего дядьку. Его вязали четыре амбала, в восемь рук, с диким матом. У кого-то из них до сих пор на шее были следы от зубов.  
Джим за клыки Джека не извинялся. Знал — легко не окажется.  
Потом вроде всё подуспокоилось; палата, пижама, шлёпанцы, таблетки в стаканчике, домино в общем дневном зале… Джим выпил всю горсть, полчаса постучал костяшками, а потом таблетки всосались.  
И Джек повторил свой балет. Побег из Шоушенка. Мать его. Поймали буквально за волосы у самой ограды. С моральными и физическими травмами для персонала. Джек дрался отчаянно, насмерть.  
Джиму потом дико болели кулаки — Джек стесал их в кровь. И саднило горло — Джек не молчал.

Их — его — скрутили и примотали к кровати. На наркоту, транки и антидепрессанты Джима тоже вышибало, как предохранитель в щитке от резкого скачка.  
Теперь он обездвижен и привязан. Один в палате. В отделении с повышенным режимом безопасности — для буйных, короче.  
Джим говорит Джеку: вот видишь. Я тебя уделал.  
Джек молчит. Он не может говорить, когда бодрствует Джим. Он — тень, тени не разговаривают.  
И Джим выкорчует его, он, он!..  
… сделает из него человека.  
Ни друзей, ни врагов. Только болезнь, червоточина. А ведь Джим почти поверил, что у него на самом деле есть настоящий друг. Своенравный, ебанутый, но близкий.  
А теперь они лежат вместе под ремнями, сонные, вялые, соприкасаясь обездвиженными запястьями, теплом к теплу.  
Джим порой шепчет заскорузлыми губами в тишину. И смотрит серые сны, и плавает в мутной одури. Только ангел остаётся в них светом для них обоих. Энджела…  
Они оба по ней скучают.  
А потом к Джиму в палату приходит чёрный человек в сером штатском. И спрашивает: «Джек Девлин?»  
Присев на круглый винтовой табурет, поправляется: «Джим Ворт?»  
Они смотрят на него пучеглазыми вялыми рыбками из аквариума. И отвечают:  
— Да.  
Джиму говорят, как полезен Джек. Джеку говорят, как нужен Джим. Какое они сокровище нации, находка для Британии.  
Один способен на всё, другой не помнит ничего.  
Идеальные ключ и замок. Сейф для секретных операций, абсолют разведчика под прикрытием. Тумблер вверх и вниз — щёлк.  
Прощай Джек на допросе, здравствуй Джим. Ни один детектор лжи не засечёт.  
Пока Джим, привет Джек — для грязной работы без перчаток.  
Джима — отличника, студента, медалиста — завербовали. Честь, долг, ты важен для страны. Джек — ухмыляясь и озираясь — купился. Свобода, простор, возможность вырезать всех гондонов без препятствий.  
Из психушки, после визита чёрного человека в сером штатском, их быстро отправили в подготовительный лагерь.  
Там научили драться, лукавить, манипулировать и выживать.  
Не только в стане врага, но и друг с другом.

Тяжёлая, ежедневная, жёсткая работа. Без пощады, без жалости. Бить, убивать, стрелять без промаха, заряжать не глядя.  
Джима молотят и швыряют на матах. Он бегает кроссы. Он переживает имитации допросов. Дёргается во сне от усталости.  
Потом выпускают Джека — всё ли запомнил? Умеет ли то же? Повторит?  
Джек звезда и любимец инструкторов. Точно знаешь, на что он способен, но никогда не сможешь оценить весь размах ебанатства.  
Джим — мозги, Джек — кулаки. Джим умеет думать и просчитывать последствия. Джек — работает грубо, небрежно, но действенно.  
Раньше пробовали поступать иначе — учили Джека, а потом будили Джима: а ну, повтори.  
Но тень повторяет за человеком, а не человек за тенью. Все возможности Джека — это скрытые ресурсы Джима. Высокий болевой порог, равнодушие к собственным ранам, скорость, реакция, точный удар.  
И Джима обтёсывают, как корень, сдирая молодую кору вчерашнего студента, отличника, медалиста, интеллигентного парня. Он становится твёрдым и шершавым, будто кухонная тёрка.  
В лагере Джим узнаёт много секретов для работы и кое-какие — о себе.  
Тот день, когда ему было до одури плохо и его рвало прямо с кровати. Он и правда не пил. Ни капли. Ему подмешали специфический наркотик.  
За умными блестящими перспективными студентами следят, берут на кончик пера. Мало ли, что придумают, мало ли, будут полезны. Выучатся — станут интеллектуальной начинкой в спецслужбах.  
А тут Джим попробовал алкоголь. И Джек вырвался на свободу. Где-то ограбил, с кем-то подрался, и ещё залупился на целую компанию. А от пятерых молодчиков потом посреди бела дня отмахался в одиночку спокойный сдержанный студент.  
Так возникла гипотеза.  
И её проверили. Грубо, но быстро. Спровоцировали ситуацию, вызвали Джека.  
Им же надо было понять: этот аккуратный медалист — тупой алкаш, шизофреник или здесь что-то другое?  
А Джек сразу заподозрил. Почуял подвох. Его выдернуло не привычным алкоголем, а чем-то странным, новым, сильным. Как спокойно спящего человека из кровати — в горящий танк.  
Джим не мазал дёсны и не бухал в компании. А тумблер вниз и вверх — щёлк.  
Только Джек не понял, что здесь дело рук специалистов. Он же, как и Джим был — молодой парень, неопытный, девственнота; только драчливая наглая сволочь. Он и подумал совсем в другую сторону: с кем-то поцапался — и, видимо, наступил на чью-то мозоль. Может, грабанул мелкого наркодиллера, может, оттоптал опухшую гордость богатенькому распиздяю. Вот и пришли — за ним, за Джимом. Скручивая локти, защёлкивая наручники, сворачивая в кокон гусеничкой.  
Ну, Джек и развернулся. Хер всем вам.  
Он выдрался, выбрался и вернулся домой. Замотал абажур ночника рубашкой, чтобы свет не выдал тёмное слепое окно — кто-то здесь, ломитесь. И написал Джиму, крайне встревоженный, да нет, с горящей от чувства опасности задницей! Впервые вышел на контакт — и первым.  
«Не выходи без меня, никуда не суйся».  
У них связь тогда работала пока коряво, и ни Джек, ни Джим ещё не поняли, что — односторонне. Джек не сомневался, что Джим его знает, помнит — в отличие от событий. Джим искренне считал, что Джек настоящий живой человек, а не воспаление его мозга.  
Джек общался с Джимом как с корешом, с которым вместе вляпались в дерьмо. Джим игнорировал его записки, вот идиот.  
Эксперимент провели повторно, чтобы закрепить успех — в те же сутки. И отчёт лёг на стол.  
А этих — этого — кого из них? — перестали трогать. Просто вели и смотрели. Как живут, бесоёбят, учатся и трахаются. Всё время под прицелом и с постепенно распухающим досье.  
Когда Джим добровольно и целенаправленно понёсся в психушку, их не спешили останавливать. Ему — им — дали неделю промариноваться как следует.  
А потом — родина, честь, служение Королеве!  
И — «ты можешь пиздошить всех всласть, Джек. Безнаказанно».  
Одному лицензия на охоту и кровь. — Второму медаль за службу и блестяще исполненный долг.  
Джим не знал, что думает о произошедшем Джек. Но дрался после всего — за двоих.  
Быть всю жизнь в парной связке его не устраивало. У него есть тень, но он для неё — хозяин.  
Не он здесь рабочий инструмент.

Они вернулись домой.  
И вернули Энджелу.  
Джим не спрашивал, знает ли она про него. Терпел, покорный и влюблённый.  
Джек не спрашивал, почему она остаётся и с Джимом. Не выёбывался.  
Они трахались, смотрели вместе кино, стреляли по пустым бутылкам и переживали знакомство с её ирландской мамой.  
А потом Джим открыл глаза. С любимой женщиной в постели и с кольцом на пальце.  
Обручальным, золотым.  
Всё, что происходит в Вегасе, приходит сюда.  
Она спала, обняв его за шею. От неё пахло сливочным кремом торта и жарким трахом первой брачной ночи.  
Джим ни-че-р-та не помнил.  
Ни ювелирного магазина, ни предложения, ни свадьбы. Ох, бля.  
Она вышла замуж не за него.  
Он очнулся — вторым мужем, пока первый дрыхнет после попойки.  
Жизнь пролетала перед глазами сигналом S.O.S — точки, тире, точки.  
Джим поднялся с кровати и опустил ноги в жёлтое подсолнечное масло, льющееся из окна.  
Дебил, написал он судорожно. Зачеркнул. Дегенерат. Зачеркнул. Джек.  
«Джек, твою мать, я должен знать, что пропустил. Напиши мне. Пожалуйста. Что было. Я должен. Она»  
Он зачеркнул жалкое «не только твоя» и вывел:  
«Моя жена».  
Его мутило.  
Записку сжёг — теперь знал, что необязательно оставлять. Главное — сам увидел. Тот прочухается — поймёт. Ответит.

И Джек ответил. Писал долго и много, с подробностями, как репортёр.  
Джим выучил всё назубок. И знал теперь любые детали — от того момента, как сделал предложение, до того, как прошла свадьба.  
Пропуская мат, конечно.

Энджела появилась из ванной с полоской теста.  
— Я беременна.  
Джима обухом по голове ударило. Он умер, он воскрес. И снова умер.  
Чей это ребёнок? Его или Джека? Кто заделал? Кто её трахал в тот момент — он или…  
Они отпраздновали новость в ресторане — Джим расстарался. Скрипки, свечи, для неё минералка и самый лучший десерт от шеф-повара. Будущий малыш зрел в животе ангела. Может, там уже ножки. Может, уже пальчики.  
Сам Джим потом засел с калькулятором и открытой страничкой браузера — когда показывают срок эти их женские тесты, когда был день зачатия.  
Он работал под прикрытием — плотно, с полным внедрением. И продираясь с трудом через недели своего очередного задания и дни коротких вылазок домой — высчитывал правду.  
Кто был с Энджелой? И от кого его жена — зачала?  
Оставшись один дома, Джим орёт.  
Ржавый стояк привычно откликается гулкими ударами — сосед, заебал.

В зеркале хмурое и ожесточённое лицо. Никто не знал. Ни он, ни…  
Джим опирается руками о раковину, обхватив пальцами гладкий фаянс. Воспалённые глаза, злой оскал. Завтра ему обратно — под Джека. Раскупорить бутылку и лечь под него.  
Натянуть чужую шкуру, делать работу, чистить грязь.  
У Джека растерянное лицо. Он не готов быть отцом. Он вообще не готов быть с кем-то по-настоящему, кроме Джима. Какой ребёнок? Какой тест?! Есть ты и я, а всё остальное — казино и Вегас!..  
Джим берёт его за горло. Подушечки пальцев обдаёт холодом, когда они скобой замыкают отражение.  
— Если будет мальчик, — хрипит Джим, — я протрезвею. И буду следить сам. Лично. Чтобы никакой эпилепсии и тебя, демона, по наследству.  
Джек молчит, зло щурится. В тёмных зрачках — бездна бухла и бесоёбства. Они оба знают, что Джек всегда спал в Джиме. Дремал в забытьи.  
Дёргался во сне — и мальчика скручивало судорогами, било пеной на губах.  
Чужие сны — нежданной эпилепсией.  
А потом Джим перерос Джека. Стал сильнее. Лучше. Перекрыл начисто.  
А потом Джим своими руками открыл ему дверь во тьме. Став слабее, потеряв сознание.  
И Джек перехватил петлю судороги, сжавшую полное алкоголя горло, перетянул на себя.  
Не стоило Джиму пить на той студенческой вечеринке. Вообще пробовать. Потому что глоток — яд — коллапс.  
А Джек не отдаст своего парня, захлёбывающегося от быстрого припадка, — смерти.  
Они связаны одной пуповиной. Родились вместе, в один день и час.  
А теперь Джим держит Джека за горло.  
— Если меня не будет рядом, когда ребёнок родится, — у обоих чёрный взгляд. — И будет девочка…  
Один говорит. Другой слушает. Один помнит, что говорит. Другой запоминает.  
— Назови её Анной.


End file.
